The Print Shop
by HorsePencil
Summary: Imagine if Kevin Jonas had lived in Colonial America. He works in a print shop, but when his weekly visitor Catherine stops by, will Kevin be able to hide his feelings for her? Or will they both let their passions take control?


**A/N: I do not own Kevin Jonas. This is just an idea that popped into my head this evening. What if Kevin Jonas had lived during another historical period? Say Colonial America? This was my (smexy, LOL) response…**

Kevin's loose white shirt clung to his back with sweat. It was late August and the printing shop where he worked was hot and sticky. He had been working all day, and had just finished printing a series of pamphlets when he heard a sharp knock at the back door.

"Just a moment," he called, hastily wiping his inky hands on his apron and opening the rickety door. "Catie! Come in!"

"Kevin, good to see you," she said, stepping carefully into the shop as he closed the door behind her. Catie hopped onto the counter and began swinging her legs back and forth, the hem of her pale green dress swirling around her ankles.

Kevin chuckled as he removed his apron and started to open drawers looking for something. "What would your mum say if she saw you sitting on a countertop like that, Catherine Elizabeth Smith?"

"Probably that I'm never going to find a suitable husband," Catie said with a shrug. "But since when do I let that matter concern me?"

"Never," Kevin said smiling.

"Well, then, what have you got for me today?" she demanded, her hand on her hips. Kevin just rolled his eyes and brought a small book over to her.

"Shakespeare," he said as he hopped up on the countertop next to her. They did this about once a week – she would come to the print shop and he would give her an imperfect copy of a book to discuss the next week. Her mother had forbidden her from reading books that would make her "unsuitable for marriage", but Kevin always had something kicking around the shop for her and their weekly talks kept her sane.

"Oh? What's this one called?" Catie asked, thumbing through the stiff pages.

"Much Ado About Nothing," he replied.

"Ah. Well, hopefully it's better than this Romeo and Juliette tosh you had me read this week," she said, making a disgusted face.

"Tosh?! That's a beautiful love story!" Kevin protested, quickly flipping through his copy of the tragic play. "I mean, just listen to this…"

"I read it thank you very much, I don't need you to quote it to me," Catie said sharply.

"I…I…wasn't…I just…" Kevin fumbled as he tried to apologize. A blush crept across his cheeks and he looked down at his hands.

"You were just what?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, sliding down off of the counter and looked off into the corner. "Just some 'romantic tosh' as you like to call it."

"Kevin, what is wrong with you today?" Catie asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing," he repeated. "Maybe…maybe you should just go."

"Oh, no. You are not getting away with this! Tell me what is wrong this instant!" Catie said striding over to stand in front of him, but he avoided her eyes. Looking at him up close, it almost seemed like he was shaking with nerves.

"Talk to me!" she shouted, shaking his shoulders. Suddenly, though, Kevin grabbed her arms and turned her around so that he was pressing her up against the counter. Before Catie had a chance to respond, Kevin crashed his lips into hers and threaded his ink-stained fingers in her long auburn hair. Just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled away looking like he was afraid she might strike him. Instead, she smirked.

"Took you long enough," Catie said wryly. When Kevin looked confused, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his britches and pulled him against her. "Do you have any idea how many nights I have laid awake thinking about you pushing me up against this very countertop?"

Kevin gulped.

"I imagine what it would feel like if your soft lips kissed down my neck," she continued, brushing her fingers across his bottom lip. "And then I wonder what it would feel like if you moved your mouth lower…here…" Catie whispered as she dragged her fingertips lightly across the tops of her breasts that were practically spilling out of her dress.

"Catie," he moaned, his breathing becoming uneven. Kevin wrapped his hands around her delicate neck and kissed her passionately. His hands slowly moved down so that they were caressing her waist, and he began nipping playfully at the soft skin of her neck.

"Perfect," she murmured as he hoisted her up roughly so that he could trail soft kisses across her breasts. When Kevin bit down, Catie groaned in pleasure. Starting at the bottoms of her calves, he began slowly dragging his hands up her legs, taking her skirts with him. When he reached her thighs he seemed to hesitate, but she urged him on slowly inching the fabric higher, revealing her pale thighs.

Unable to resist any longer, Kevin lifted her up momentarily and shoved her dress the rest of the way up to her waist. Gasping he said, "Where are your…your…"

"My underthings?" she asked coyly and he nodded. "What mother does not know cannot hurt her."

_I wonder how often she goes bare like this, _he thought. After getting over his shock, Kevin slowly trailed two fingers along her sensitive inner thigh before slipping them into her, teasing her.

"God, you're wet," he moaned into her neck before tracing the delicate line of her jaw with his tongue.

"That would be your fault," Catie said, moving her hands around to grab his firm ass.

"Terribly sorry," Kevin replied, smiling as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth.

He continued pumping his fingers and biting her lip until she began whimpering with need. "Take me," she whispered and Kevin quickly unfastened his britches. He entered into her slowly, resting his forehead slick with sweat on her shoulder.

"You are amazing," Kevin whimpered as he continued moving in and out slowly.

"Faster," Catie urged and Kevin obliged, thrusting his hips faster and faster. Drawing him in even further, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Kevin groaned in pleasure. Catie's breathing became ragged and he could feel her clench around him as she cried out in pleasure, her climax overtaking her. Feeling her around him and seeing the ecstasy on her face, Kevin couldn't hold out any longer and he spilled into her, her name on his lips.

"That was…" Kevin began after a few moments of recovery.

"Indeed," Catie said with a smile. He brushed her hair away where it had stuck to her face in the summer humidity and heat. She looked pensive for a minute and then continued, "Well, at least mother can stop worrying now."

"Worrying about what?" Kevin asked as he did up his britches.

"Finding me a husband, because if you think that I would let you go after that, you have got another thing coming."

**A/N: Just a one-shot. Kind of weird to picture Kevin Jonas in Colonial America, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Hope you liked it. Review, because it makes me, like, warm and fuzzy on the inside. **


End file.
